Body Pillow
by merryfortune
Summary: "Everyone is always so distracted by Adrien's body pillow that they don't even questions my Chloe Bourgeois one. Just. As. Planned." Sabrina's Thoughts Twitter, February 15th 2016
**Body Pillow**

It wasn't exactly known how it had come to light that Adrien was in possession of a Ladybug print body pillow. It was a very strange affair that resulted in all sorts of warfare amongst the class – you were either against it or for it. Like most disruptions of such an absurd calibre, it lasted a while and honestly, Sabrina couldn't be happier.

The discussion had led to actual fights which were hilarious to film. It was Marinette (for) and Juleka (against) at one point which led to a hilarious catfight wherein hair was pulled and names were called. They made up an hour later but Ayla had beautifully filmed proof that it had happened. The entire "discussion" ended up being recorded on Ayla's Ladyblog.

It was weird but Marinette was easily Adrien's biggest defender. She was like a blushing knight. She was flustered the whole time but in a strangely flattered way. Who knows why? Sabrina couldn't work it out. She supposed that Marinette could be a closet Ladybug fan – like Chloe. That would make sense. If anything could unite Paris and the world's biggest enemies it was admiration for Ladybug.

Sabrina was more of a Chat Noir fan. What can she say – she has a thing for blonds.

Ayla claimed that since it was a Ladybug body pillow which had instigated the mess, it belonged on her blog. She was quite certain that Ladybug hovered on her blog so she was certain that it was necessary to get the news to the crime-fighting superheroine that the world famous, gorgeous model Adrien Agreste owned such an object and was known to even cuddle with it.

The teachers had to shut every down by the end of the day because the class couldn't go on this way. They had Ayla delete every trace of the mess from her blog which depressed her because she had no way of knowing if she had let her idol know the joyous news.

When Ivan had transformed into Stoneheart, a smaller mess was made compared to the Ladybug Body Pillow Fiasco as Ayla had coined. Alix and Kim had taken to calling it the Ladybody Mess – as well as a few variants that were derogatory to Adrien but he didn't mind because they were close enough friends now to take such insults between each other and for it to still remain friendly.

The reason Sabrina had relished the day was because she owned an embarrassingly patterned body pillow as well. If it ever came to light that she had such a thing in her possession, it wouldn't be anywhere near as embarrassing as the fact that Adrien Agreste, world famous model, had a body pillow of Ladybug.

'What the shit, Sabrina?' Chloe asked with strong disgust.

It had been a month since it the Ladybug Body Pillow fiasco but it was still clear as day in everyone's minds because of the absurdity of the situation.

Sabrina and Chloe having sleepovers was a monthly thing and this time, it was Sabrina's turn to host. Chloe didn't particularly like Sabrina's house or room but her Sabrina always insisted and to be honest, Chloe couldn't say "No" to those big and doughy blue eyes.

Chloe approached the closet so she could dump her things and Sabrina held her breath. Chloe opened the closet and almost immediately it had fallen out. It was embarrassing to have such a body pillow so Sabrina had tried to hide it but she had ultimately failed. The closet was a bad idea but hiding the body pillow under the bed was probably a worse idea.

The body pillow poked out and met Chloe's eyes.

'Oops?' Sabrina offered. Chloe sighed as she closed the closet doors but only after hefting out the body pillow. She had it under her arm and Sabrina blushed profusely. 'I tried to hide it.' Sabrina said.

'It's an unflattering pose.' Chloe commented and she placed the body pillow next to Sabrina and she immediately cuddled up to it with one leg over the middle section. Chloe rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Sabrina.

This was honestly going to be the worst sleep over ever. 'This must be, like, your fantasy threesome.' Chloe remarked and Sabrina giggled. Sabrina snuggled into her body pillow and Chloe snuggled onto her. They were going to get so hot during the night.

The body pillow was of an erotically posed and highly photo-shopped Chloe Bourgeois.


End file.
